Cuestión de suertes
by Meganee
Summary: "Ten mucho cuidado hoy. Sagitario está ubicado en el último puesto", fue la advertencia con la que amaneció y decidió no considerar...


**Cuestión de suertes**.

Como para cualquier mortal que alguna vez haya pisado el planeta Tierra, las mañanas de los lunes eran las más difíciles de su semana. A pesar de lo que sus compañeros y amigos pudieran llegar a pensar, él no era más que un simple ser humano que, por más que su agenda fuera muy atareada, tenía las mismas dificultades al abandonar la cama en aquellos días. Sin embargo, esa semana había comenzado de manera muy distinta a otras, había amanecido con un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

No solía recibir muchos, menos a esas horas matutinas, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Lo que le pareció completamente extraño fue el remitente de aquel mensaje. Intrigado y aún somnoliento, lo leyó enseguida.

" _Ten mucho cuidado hoy. Sagitario está ubicado en el último puesto"._

Con semejante mensaje, no hacía falta leer de quién se trataba; así como tampoco era necesario preguntar de qué estaba hablando. Conocía muy bien a Midorima como para no saber de su afición o, como le parecía más acertado llamar, obsesión por el horóscopo. Su amigo podía ser muy inteligente y serio, pero cuando del zodíaco se trataba, aquellas cualidades que tanto le gustaban, desaparecían. No era como si le molestara aquel fanatismo irracional del de cabello verde; cuando cursaban en Teiko, incluso, le divertía verlo llegar con aquellos extravagantes objetos a los que él llamaba lucky ítems; aunque eso siempre lo atribuyó, más que otra cosa, a los sentimientos que tenía hacia a él. Los que nunca admitió en voz alta porque era mejor así.

Limitándose únicamente a negar con la cabeza, dejó el teléfono a un lado y juntó las fuerzas para levantarse de una vez por todas. Se vistió, tomó su mochila y, una vez listo, bajó a desayunar para luego salir de casa.

La limusina estaba esperándolo justo en frente, como todas las mañanas, lista para llevarlo hacia el instituto. Su chofer, Kunio, lo aguardaba con una de las puertas traseras abiertas para que pudiera subir. Sólo cuando el vehículo comenzó su marcha, se dispuso a contestarle a su amigo.

" _Agradezco tu advertencia, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, Midorima"._

Fue su respuesta, una corta negación a tontas supersticiones que no significaban mucho más que eso para él, el gran Akashi Seijuro; aunque claro, apreciaba el gesto del más alto.

Superstición o no, una explosión se oyó al rato de haber emprendido su camino, un sonoro estruendo que provocó que tanto él como su chofer, se sobresaltaran alertados, ya que el estallido parecía haber provenido del coche. Menos de cinco segundos después, del capó comenzó a escapar un humo blanquecino que confirmó las temidas sospechas de ambos.

Kunio, inmediatamente, detuvo la limusina y descendió de la misma, seguido por Akashi, para poder encontrar la causa del problema y, con un poco de suerte, arreglarlo para llegar a tiempo al instituto. Algo con lo que, aparentemente, el pelirrojo no contaba.

— Joven señor, me temo que tendré que llamar a una grúa —dijo el mayor luego de darle un vistazo al aún humeante motor.

— ¿Una grúa? Bien, pero no puedo quedarme. Llegaré tarde y hoy tengo trabajos importantes que presentar. Tomaré un Taxi, Kunio, muchas gracias —era cierto. No podía llegar tarde y los minutos estaban contados. Tenía que apresurarse.

Tras despedirse de su chofer, Akashi corrió por las calles de Kioto como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada tanto, ya sea por ver la hora en su reloj o por la velocidad a la que se trasladaba, se chocaba con algún transeúnte y seguía su camino pidiendo disculpas a gritos. Al llegar a una esquina, divisó el color rojo de un taxi y, sin dudarlo, levantó su mano derecha para detenerlo.

—Buenos días. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige, joven? —le preguntó el taxista una vez que Akashi se subió y recuperó el aliento.

— Buenos días. Al instituto Rakuzan, por favor.

Quedaban sólo cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo, y el viaje en auto le llevaría unos veinte. No llegaría. En el camino comenzó a pensar en el discurso que debería darle a su profesor para lograr que aceptara su trabajo y no lo aplazara por llegar tarde. El instituto era muy exigente y, justo ese profesor, recibía las tareas a principio de la clase para corregirlas durante el recreo. Nunca había llegado tarde a esa materia en particular, y ahora sólo podía esperar a que entendiera su atraso y aceptara el trabajo.

Estando a tan sólo unas tres calles de su destino, Akashi tomó su mochila, dispuesto a preparar su billetera y así no demorarse más de lo debido. Sin embargo, tras revisar, revolver, vaciarla y volverla a cargar, la billetera no estaba entre sus cosas. Dejó la mochila a un lado y con nerviosismo comenzó a sentir sus bolsillos. Todos ellos vacíos, y en su nuca una gota de sudor comenzó a gestarse para luego bajar por su espalda.

— Hemos llegado, joven. Son noventa yenes.

Las manos de Akashi comenzaron a temblar y un terrible calor lo sofocó luego de escuchar la tarifa. No tenía absolutamente nada de dinero encima, seguramente su billetera había quedado olvidada en su habitación y ya era demasiado tarde como para ir por ella y volver. Ante la mirada que el taxista le dedicó por el espejo retrovisor, luego de permanecer callado y en shock durante unos segundos, logró carraspear y poder gesticular algunas palabras.

— Yo… olvidé mi billetera…

— ¡¿Qué?! —el hombre se alteró más de lo que había creído. No pudo evitar encogerse cuando éste se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una expresión digna de un asesino en serie. Creyó que moriría en ese mismo vehículo, pero, de pronto, su cabeza fue iluminada con una idea salvadora.

— Pue… puedo darle la dirección de mi casa —intentó sonar lo más seguro posible, pero aquel hombre era mucho más grande que él en todos los aspectos y, a pesar de ser respetado y algo temido por sus amigos y compañeros, la realidad era que él sólo tenía dieciséis años y definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de empezar una pelea con aquel furioso sujeto: — Mi padre podrá pagarle, incluso el tiempo que le lleve volver hacia allí.

— ¡¿Me tomas por idiota, mocoso?! —le gritó: — ¡Si crees que te dejaré bajar estás muy equivocado! ¡Volveremos a tu casa y tu padre!... ¡Oye!

Sin terminar de escuchar lo que el hombre le gritaba, Akashi abrió la puerta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el instituto. Al menos allí estaría a salvo de aquel taxista sediento de su joven sangre.

Supo que su día no parecería ir a mejorar al llegar a la mitad del sermón que estaba dando el profesor a sus alumnos acerca de la importancia de llegar a tiempo y, justo cuando estaba sentándose en su pupitre, intentando no prestar demasiada atención a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y la acusadora del profesor, escuchó como éste último decía que no aceptaría, a partir de ese mismo día, tareas de alumnos que llegaran tarde. Genial, simplemente genial…

Agradeció al cielo haber podido sobrevivir hasta el final de las clases. Sin embargo, como todos los lunes, luego del almuerzo, tocaba el entrenamiento. Mientras se cambiaba en el vestuario escuchó el tono de su móvil. Era un mensaje de texto, el cual no estaba dispuesto a leer ya que su humor no estaba para absolutamente nada más que terminar el día y volver de una vez por todas a su casa y descansar al fin. Sin embargo, la curiosidad terminó por vencerlo antes de salir a la cancha y empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

" _¿Qué tal está tu día?"_

Molesto, volvió a guardar el teléfono en su mochila, sin pensar en contestarle. ¿Acaso Midorima se estaba burlando de él? Era como si aquel peliverde supiera sobre el infierno que había tenido que vivir esa mañana. Era como si… No. No podía ser, Oha Asa no era más que una estúpida mentira para ilusos como su amigo. De ninguna manera podía siquiera permitirse en dudar de su juicio. El hecho de estar en el último puesto de aquel estúpido ranking y el de tener un día espantosamente malo, no eran más que una cruel coincidencia. Nada más. Decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto, terminó por dejar sus pertenencias en su casillero y dirigirse hacia la cancha y terminar lo más rápido posible.

El entrenamiento comenzó, por supuesto, con un calentamiento. Varias vueltas a la cancha corriendo y pronto comenzaron los ejercicios de práctica. Nebuya y Kotaro practicaban pases, Reo los recibía y encestaba aquellos limpios tiros de tres puntos que tanto les servían a la hora de competir; mientras, Mayuzumi y él practicaban robos e intercepciones mediante varios uno a uno.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Akashi? —se burló Chihiro: — ¡Estás demasiado lento! —le gritó luego de robarle el balón y encestarlo, venciéndolo por segunda vez consecutiva.

— Es obvio que tengo un mal día… de lo contrario no serías capaz de vencerme —le contestó con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba de humor como para soportar que se le rieran en la cara: — De nuevo —decretó, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, pero…

— ¡Sei-chan, cuidado!

Fue lo que escuchó antes de darse la vuelta en estado de alerta y ver el balón que se dirigía velozmente hacia su rostro; tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo levantar el brazo para cubrirse. Cuando cayó en lo que había sucedido, ya se encontraba en el suelo y rodeado por todos sus compañeros.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo maté! —gritó Nebuya llevando ambas manos a su cabeza en desasosiego.

— ¡Sei-chan! ¡Sei-chan! ¡Respóndeme! —le gritaba Reo con desesperación, zamarreándolo por los hombros, mientras Kotaro parecía estar rezando a su lado.

— ¿Podrían calmarse? No sean exagerados, ¿no ven que nos está mirando? —bufó Mayuzumi, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Efectivamente, Akashi estaba, aunque algo mareado, consciente. Un dolor insoportable había invadido su rostro, más precisamente su nariz, de la cual no tardaron en brotar por ambas fosas nasales dos hilos rojos de sangre.

— Agh… —se quejó llevándose ambas manos hacia el centro de su cara contraída por el dolor: — Eikichi, juro que pagarás por esto — sentenció con una resonancia nasal que provocó que Kotaro dejara escapar un atrevido sonido de su garganta, propio de la risa siendo forzadamente contenida.

— Será mejor que no andes propinando amenazas, Akashi, pareces gangoso… —otra vez Mayuzumi, irritándolo aún más. Eso era suficiente, no seguiría tolerando todo esto.

Sin prestar atención a los consejos de Reo y Nebuya, que no se detenían en pedirle que se quedara recostado, se levantó y limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano para volver al vestuario hecho una furia, donde se dedicó a limpiar y enjuagarse el rostro y cambiarse para poder irse a la seguridad de su hogar. Una vez listo, sin siquiera saludar a sus compañeros, abandonó el gimnasio.

Caminando con una expresión de psicópata recién escapado del manicomio, se detuvo justo en el portón del instituto donde le pediría a Kunio que pasara a buscarlo, pero, antes de poder tomar su móvil sintió aquel tenue golpecito en la cabeza que nadie quería sentir. Tragando saliva, llevó su mano hacia donde había tenido esa extraña sensación y su expresión cambió por una totalmente asqueada al descubrir que una maldita paloma había tenido el tupé de defecar sobre él.

— ¡AH, POR FAVOR! —gritó, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Listo, se había acabado, ya no podía seguir así. Si todo lo que iba a sucederle ese día serían cosas malas, no tenía pensado mover un solo músculo más. Revolvió las cosas en su mochila y sacó el móvil de una vez. Tecleando veloz y furiosamente, así como también dejando su orgullo, dignidad y calma de lado, escribió.

" _NECESITO TU AYUDA. AHORA"._

Tal como lo había decidido, se quedó allí, sentado durante las dos horas y media que el otro dijo que le tomarían llegar hasta allí. Estaba tan ofuscado y encerrado en su miseria, que ni siquiera pensó en el viaje que el más alto tenía que hacer para llegar a socorrerlo. Cuando lo vio llegar, se puso de pie e irguió su postura como si nada hubiera pasado, tampoco podía lucir tan desesperado, ¿no?

— Akashi —lo saludó el de gafas, tendiéndole el suplemento deportivo del periódico de esa mañana.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó, tomando las hojas y revisándolas de un lado y del otro.

— Tu lucky ítem 'nodayo… —respondió como si se tratara de algo obvio: —… ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

— Acaba de cagarme un paloma, Midorima —confesó en un suspiro, sabiendo que mentir no serviría de nada. Un sonido gutural proveniente de la garganta del más alto, lo hizo fruncir el ceño: — ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Midorima de verdad había intentado contener la risa, pero el estado del pelirrojo que tanto se autoproclamaba como "absoluto" realmente era demasiado cómico como para mantenerse serio por mucho tiempo: — Y supongo que no querrás decirme lo que te pasó en la nariz, ¿me equivoco? —le preguntó al notar lo inflamada y colorada que se encontraba esa zona, disfrutando de ese momento como si fuera único y precioso, ¿quién sabe cuándo volvería a ver algo semejante?

— No es necesario… —le contestó avergonzado, pero sin apartar la mirada de la esmeralda: — Entonces… llevando esto conmigo, no debería pasarme nada malo, ¿así es como funciona, verdad?

— Algo así, pero procura no arriesgarte demasiado. Aún sigues último en el ranking.

— Ya veo… —una vez dicho eso, guardó silencio durante unos segundos y, bajo la mirada confundida de Midorima, pasó por debajo del portón del instituto una y otra vez para probar su suerte, justo debajo de la paloma que se había atrevido a cagarle la cabeza. Al ver que ningún inconveniente se le presentó, creyó que sería mejor asegurarse del todo, fue por eso que tomó su celular y con un simple movimiento lo dejó caer al suelo.

— ¡A-Akashi! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡Esto no funciona de esa forma!

Ignorando los gritos de Midorima y al corroborar que su teléfono aún seguía intacto y en óptimas condiciones, sumándole, además, de que el peliverde había viajado de Tokio a Kioto sólo por la única razón de llevarle un lucky ítem para salvar su día, supo que debía probar su suerte una vez más y, de todas las pruebas, esta sería la más rigurosa.

Decidido, se acercó al aún alborotado Midorima y, apoyando una mano en la nuca de éste, lo inclinó hacia abajo para plantarle un beso justo sobre los labios. Notó como los ojos de Shintaro se abrieron de par en par. Sin embargo, sonrió sobre la boca ajena al no sentir ningún tipo de resistencia ante el beso robado y, segundos más tarde, se separaron para mirarse en silencio.

— Bueno, el lucky ítem sí funcionó, ¿no crees? —Midorima se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar y su rostro adoptó el mismo color que la nariz maltrecha de Akashi mientras se desesperaba en apartar la mirada y esconderse de alguna forma de aquel que lo miraba triunfal. Aquello no era justo, él era el que debía estar riéndose de la desgracia ajena, no al revés.

— ¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso?! —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular o, más bien, gritar.

— Tenía que probar mi suerte… Al ver tu reacción, puedo decir con seguridad que ha mejorado considerablemente.

Aún sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, Midorima, no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar pesadamente: — No tienes remedio, Akashi… — ¿qué más podía decirle? Pedirle otro beso no era algo que estuviera a su alcance por más que lo deseara, de ninguna manera: — En fin… ahora que has vuelto a ser el de siempre ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

— Quizá —respondió el pelirrojo divertido: —pero no sería cortés de mi parte si no te invitara al menos un té por haber salvado mi día, ¿no crees?

— No lo sería —fue la aceptación.

— Bueno, en ese caso, caminemos hasta mi casa. He olvidado la billetera y no podría pagar ni siquiera un taxi por más que quisiera.

Dicho esto, ambos emprendieron su camino de vuelta a lo que sería una tarde un tanto más agradable para ambos. Tanto para el Sagitario como para el Cáncer, uno situado en el último puesto y el otro, en el primero, con la premonición especial de Oha Asa de un muy buen augurio en el amor… una cuestión de suertes.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
